Night-Shift Shenanigans
by Carlos.J
Summary: Serena and Hanssen are on a regular night-shift on Keller, but Michael and Jac are on a drunken mission...
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, so I'm back with a slightly more random idea this time. I'm just going to roll with it and see where it goes! I loved these pairings when I last wrote them, so I decided to go there again :) Please feel free to leave a review!)**

**Chapter 1**

"How is that even possible!?" squealed Jac as Michael stared at her wide-eyed.

"What, you wanna demonstration?" he stood up and bent over as Jac shouted at him, cringing.

"There is _no way_ that happens and there is _definitely _no way I want to see it!" she wrinkled her nose as she took another sip of her drink and Michael shrugged, returning to sit on the barstool next to her.

"I'm telling you! The Consultant on a night-shift is a totally different being to the one in the day time!" He leant closer to her, dropping his voice in a mock-husky tone. "It's when their _wild_ side comes out." Jac swatted him away as she almost snorted her drink back down her nose.

"Stop it! It's absolutely ridiculous the places your mind goes!" He feigned innocence as he opened his mouth in mock-horror.

"Who...me!?" she laughed as he reached for his drink shaking his head. "Nah I'm telling you...they'll be getting busy in the On-Call room before the night's out. You never noticed the way he's always chirpier after a night-shift with _her_?" Michael burped as Jac ordered them another round of drinks, making them doubles. Once she had her drink of rum nestled safely in her hands she frowned in frustration.

"No, I just _can't_ see it! Hanssen is a very attractive man, don't get me wrong..." she said as Michael burst into fits of laughter. "...HOWEVER...I doubt he'd have enough passion to satisfy a woman like Serena Campbell!" She chuckled as she took a sip of her drink, turning to Michael. "But then again..." her eyes lit up as she had clearly thought of something else. "...what if he _saves_ all his passion for their night-shift dalliances!?" Michael's eyes widened as he leaned in, becoming serious.

"That makes sense, Naylor. Oh my God it's true!" He slapped his hand down on the bar and threw back his head laughing loudly. He stopped suddenly, turning his head towards her. "Oh but that's just _nasty_." he cringed as an unwanted image entered his mind. Jac laughed at his expression and continued to drink her drink, her thoughts drifting. Suddenly, she heard the Karaoke master calling out for two volunteers to sing. She usually had fun on Karaoke because there was no pressure to sound even remotely in-tune. Looking at Michael, she raised her eyebrows expectantly until he understood what she was getting at. "Oh no. No way, you remember what happened last time!" She did indeed remember...it was hard not to when you had to fork-out £200 in damages after Michael had tripped leaving the stage and pulled the sound system down on top of him, breaking it. She batted her eyelashes at him until, with a grumble, he finished his drink and stood up.

"Yes!" she shouted gleefully as they made their way towards the small stage at the end of the room. Scanning through the song-list she pointed triumphantly at a song, and Michael groaned.

"_Again!?_" he complained as she grabbed a mic, handing it to him.

"Of course!" she laughed as the first bars of the song came over the speakers. Michael glared at her before smiling and taking a deep breath.

_"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you,_

_I picked you out I shook you up_

_And turned you around,_

_Turned you into someone new..."_

Jac began to dance about the stage as Michael really hammed up the singing, imitating Philip Oakey's voice. They continued singing at each other for the next few minutes, most of the pub joining in on the chorus.

_"Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me -Oh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me -Oh..."_

As the song drew to a close, Jac and Michael finished back to back, posing and pouting dramatically as cheers erupted from around the pub. Bowing, Jac headed straight for the bar as Michael, carefully, followed. She turned as she felt his hand on her lower back, and handed him another double rum.

"Hey, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk so you could have your way with me, Naylor." he smiled jokingly as she turned and looked at him as if he were ridiculous.

"I like rum, but I don't like drinking alone. So sue me." she said as she clinked her glass against his and took a sip.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to really like drunk Jac." He smiled as she swallowed a large mouthful, grimacing.

"Good, then you can keep her drunk." she motioned to the near-empty glass and Michael laughed, signalling to the barman.

* * *

Serena looked up at the clock, then continued writing quickly, reaching the end of the page and sighing triumphantly as she closed the folder, leaning back in her chair. There was a knock at the office door as Hanssen poked his head around, nodding when he saw she wasn't busy, and entered with two mugs of coffee.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" she commented as she reached out and took a mug from him. "Thank you." He took a seat opposite her and watched as she took a sip, sighing contentedly to herself. He reached across for the file she had just been writing in and read her annotations. Serena watched him closely as his eyes ticked over the page in front of him, giving nothing away. He closed the folder, placed it back on the desk and looked up at her.

"Very good Ms. Campbell."

"Why thank you Mr. Hanssen." she said lightly, sipping her coffee and attempting to shuffle the files on her desk into some kind of order. Hanssen watched her, a look of amusement on his face, as she seemed to be making matters worse.

"Allow me, Ms. Campbell." he said suddenly, as he put down his mug and scooped up all the files, stacking them neatly at one end of the desk. She smiled, her face flushing slightly.

"Thank you." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Serena's pager began to beep, followed by Hanssen's. She checked the message and sighed, putting down her mug and standing, as he did the same. "Once more unto the breach..." she muttered as they left the office. As they reached the ward, they saw Chantelle stood over a young patient, him writing in pain.

"What happened Nurse Lane?" Hanssen asked as he reached the young man's side and pulled back the sheet, revealing a red stain creeping across his gown.

"I don't know...he...Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood surrounding his abdomen.

"Split stitches." Serena confirmed as she looked over at Hanssen. "Back into Theatre we go!" she said feigning excitement as she left Hanssen with Chantelle who went back to the Nurses' Station. Hanssen stood staring after her.

Serena burst into her office not half an hour later, flicking on the light and jumping as she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. She raised a hand to her chest and glared at Hanssen who was stood by the windows.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" she breathed as she patted her chest and moved around her desk, searching for a file.

"Do what?" he asked, oblivious.

"Lurk." she said through clenched teeth as she realised she couldn't find the file. "Damn." she said, standing back and looking around thoughtfully.

"What is it you've lost, Ms. Campbell?" he asked as he moved closer, hoping to help.

"What, you mean apart from my mind!?" She laughed at the expression of confusion on his face. "A patient file...bed 3 Mrs..."

"...Traherney, yes her file is with Nurse Lane. She came to get it when she was doing Obs." he stated smugly as Serena raised her arms in annoyance.

"I wish people wouldn't move things without telling me!" she grumbled as she yanked open the door and headed to find Chantelle. Hanssen followed her and caught up with her at the Nurses' Station as she was barking orders at the young nurse. "Yes, I am sure. Please lower the dosage...we don't want to knock her out!" she snapped as she rifled through another patient's folder. "Ah!" she exclaimed happily as she found the page she was looking for and began to pat her pockets looking for a pen. She looked at Hanssen hopefully but he shrugged. Turning back to the station, she hopped up so she was leaning over the countertop, reaching for a pen on the desk in front of her. Hanssen's eyes widened at the sight in front of him and he turned away quickly, clearing his throat. Serena hopped back down, completely oblivious to the turmoil the man behind her was going through, and began to add notes to the page in front of her. Hanssen took a breath, pulling himself together and stepped to the side of her, reading what she had just written. "You're doing it again." she murmured without looking up, continuing to write. Hanssen assumed she must be speaking to him.

"Am I? Doing what exactly?"

"Lurking." she said simply as she finished her writing and turned to face him. "It is very off-putting." she stated before heading down the ward towards another patient. Hanssen smiled slightly as he watched her go, noticing how the elderly woman in the bed welcomed her warmly, smiling. He had to admit it...you may think of her as a terrifying, forbidding woman, but when you saw how she was with the patients...it really was a complete transformation.

"Mr. Hanssen, could you sign this please?" Chantelle asked sweetly as he turned and saw discharge papers for a patient due to be discharged the following morning. Picking up the pen Serena had used moments ago, he signed his name and watched as the young nurse headed across the station, placing it in a tray. He was fiddling with the pen until a hand reached from behind him, the other one resting on his lower back, and snatched it away from him.

"Sorry, urgent!" she threw over her shoulder as she returned to her patient, handing her the pen. Hanssen watched in amazement as she pulled out a newspaper and began doing the crossword, Serena helping her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here we go! I really hope they entertain you all :) )**

**Chapter 2**

"No! Don't you dare!" Jac screamed as Michael picked her up and rather unsteadily, threw her over his shoulder. He began to drunkenly walk across the road as she pummelled his back with her fists, laughing uncontrollably. "Put...me...down!" she managed to squeal as he began to stumble slightly.

"What!? Sorry I can't hear you!" he sang as she sighed, giving up. Just as she was beginning to feel a little queasy he stopped and gently placed her back on her feet in front of him. "There! Your carriage await...wait...I _was_ the carriage..." he tried to figure out his sentence in his head, his eyes squinting in confusion. Jac was beside herself as she entered another fit of giggles. She looked around them and realised he'd brought them back to the hospital.

"Michael...why are we back at Holby?" she asked as he paused, looked around him and snorted.

"Oops." Jac pushed him backwards and he lost his balance, falling into a patch of flowers. She stared down at him, in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing, pointing at him and doubling over.

"Oh my...I can't..." she laughed as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked as another wave of laughter hit her as she was finding it harder to breathe. "Get over here!" he slurred as he lurched forwards, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on top of him. He laughed at the startled squeal which escaped her lips as she crashed on top of him.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed trying to pull herself off him, but giving up and flopping onto her back on the ground next to him. They both tried to suppress their laughter as they got their breathing back under control. Jac looked up at the sky, noticing the few stars that were visible beyond the city's glow. "It's beautiful." she sighed, the light from the stars giving her a warm glow inside. Michael turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, it sure is." he smiled as she turned to face him, frowning.

"Lay off, Spence." she murmured as he shifted himself slightly closer and she watched as his lips came ever closer.

"MS. CAMPBELL!" a voice bellowed, snapping them out of their 'moment'. They lifted their heads, with difficulty, and watched as Hanssen exited the Wyvern entrance towards Serena who was leaning in her car. They glanced at each other, smiles creeping on their lips as they resumed their viewing.

"Oh what _now!?_" she exclaimed as she turned to face the oncoming CEO.

"I found it." he said simply, holding something out to her. Jac squinted to try and get a look at what he handed to her, but it was dark, plus she was quite drunk.

"Ah, I see. Thank you Mr. Hanssen." she sighed, smiling as she locked her car and headed back inside, him walking beside her. After they'd disappeared, Jac turned to Michael.

"What the _hell_ was that about!?" she asked excitedly as he pushed himself up to standing, wobbling slightly.

"I dunno, but I think we need to do some investigating..." he mused as he reached a hand down to help Jac to her feet. Once they were both upright, he turned to her, a look of mischief on his face. "How do you fancy, for one night only, doing some spying with me..." He wiggled his eyebrows comically and she laughed as she dusted herself down and headed towards the building. "Ah no! What are you doing!?" he whispered urgently, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Well, I _was_ going to follow them!" she sighed exasperatedly as Michael made a tutting sound and shook his head.

"Ah the beginners." he smiled condescendingly. "That's _just_ what they'll expect us to do! No...we need to think like spies." he insisted as she looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you propose we do then?" Michael looked around, spotting the Porter's entrance and headed towards it, grabbing her hand.

"We can't just _follow_ them...we have to be sneakier than that. Think like a spy." he told himself as Jac giggled.

"Think, like a spy." she copied as they haphazardly attempted to _sneak_ across to the Porter's entrance.

* * *

"I assumed it had fallen off on my way in when I couldn't find it in my office." she explained as she stood beside Hanssen in the lift, returning to Keller. "Thank you for finding it." she added as the doors opened and she stepped from the lift, walking quickly towards her office. She could hear him following her and wondered what he could _possibly_ want now. Stopping and turning slowly to face him, she raised an eyebrow in expectance. He shuffled awkwardly for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Will you join me in the staffroom for coffee, Ms. Campbell? Our caffeine consumption was cut short earlier." He stood still, blank-faced as she mulled over his offer.

"Alright Mr. Hanssen." she said sweetly as they turned and headed back the way they'd come. Entering the staffroom, he went straight towards the kettle, picking it up and filling it at the tap. Once he had retrieved two mugs and spooned an unhealthy amount of coffee into both, he turned to see she was sat with her back to him, attempting to put her necklace back on. He moved towards her silently and reached for either end of the chain, holding her hands as he did so, sliding his hands to the tips of her fingers and taking the chain from her. He felt her tense up out of shock as she left her hands up in mid-air, allowing him to re-clasp her necklace for her. She sat still, barely daring to breathe, wondering what on earth was going on. She could feel his hands brushing the back of her neck and she found herself squirming under his touch. He managed to close the clasp and gently rested his hands on her shoulders momentarily, before turning and heading back to the coffees. She reached a hand up to her neck, feeling the chain was secure and turned slightly.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she saw him nod his head in reply. She turned back away from him, still reeling from the unexpectedness of the gesture and the gentleness he had done it with. She was brought back to the present as he placed a mug in front of her and sat down next to her, turning his chair so he was facing her.

"Ms. Campbell, I wanted to discuss something with you." he said nervously, suddenly finding the tabletop very interesting. Serena swallowed wondering what she'd done wrong now.

"Right." she said carefully, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to discuss a young doctor here and some..._personal_ difficulties he is going through." He paused and took a sip of his drink, feeling Serena's eyes on him.

"Go on." she encouraged as she too took a sip of her coffee. Hanssen cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, he came to me with a rather personal question and as I am really rather bad at things like that, I wondered if I may trouble you for your opinion?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet hers. She looked down for a moment, frowning but then sat up a little straighter, crossing her legs.

"Does this doctor have a name?" she asked as Hanssen's eyes darted around frantically.

"Yes, well, he came to me in _confidence_ Ms. Campbell. I would not betray him." he said stiffly. Serena thought for a moment and then indicated he should continue. "He appears to have found himself in a rather taxing dilemma. He has recently begun to find that he has been having..._feelings_ for a co-worker." She nodded her head in understanding as he looked away, trying to find the next words. "Well, he wondered what he should do about it?" he asked quietly, looking up at her. Serena pursed her lips as she thought about it.

"Does this co-worker have _feelings_ for him?" Hanssen shrugged his shoulders. "Has he spoken with her...I'm assuming it's a 'her'?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as Hanssen nodded violently.

"It is indeed a woman, but no...he hasn't spoken with her."

"Well..." Serena began but suddenly Chantelle came rushing into the room.

"Ms. Campbell, it's Mrs. Traherney..." she said urgently as Serena stood up quickly and followed her out, shooting Hanssen an apologetic glance. Hanssen sat in the quiet room, sipping his coffee and thinking quietly. He slowly lowered his head to the table top and leant it there.

"Well done." he muttered to himself as he sat back up, sighing.

"What happened?" Serena asked as she followed Chantelle to the bed across the ward.

"I'm not sure...one minute she was sat up doing the crossword, the next she just slumped over." Serena reached the bedside and took hold of the elderly lady's hand.

"Mrs. Traherney, can you hear me?" She spoke slowly and loudly as she looked into the woman's eyes. She stared back, fear and confusion in her eyes and Serena knew instantly what had happened...she'd seen it before. "Stroke." she said quietly to Chantelle as her face fell at the memory of the last time this had happened. "Get Mr. Hanssen." she told the young nurse, who went bounding off to retrieve the CEO. "It's alright Mrs. Traherney...I need for you to stay calm, okay? Now don't panic, we're going to find out what's happened. Just keep listening to my voice and keep calm..." Hanssen appeared at her side and she looked at him, frustration in her eyes. "...Stroke..." she said quietly as he nodded and headed to the Nurses' Station, needing to call in the Stroke Team.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thanks for reviewing! I'm hoping this is translating on paper as well as I'm writing it in my mind! Please enjoy :) )**

**Chapter 3**

"Where _are _we?" Jac looked around her but didn't recognise any of her surroundings. Michael stumbled over to a doorway, beckoning her through.

"We're in the basement. Don't tell me you've _never_ been down here!?" he asked incredulously as she gave him a tired look.

"Why _would_ I have been? I spend most of my time on my ward, performing life-saving operations." she stated matter-of-factly as Michael smiled.

"So you've never had a bit of the old...you know..." he raised his eyebrows and Jac understood what he meant.

"No! Michael, no!" she cringed and screwed up her face in disgust as he laughed and continued on through the doorway, heading down a corridor.

"Well you should try it one day...might loosen you up!" he joked as he felt a hard punch in his lower back. "Ow!" he whined as she smiled triumphantly. They travelled down the long corridor in silence until they came to a junction, corridors leading off in every direction. Michael stood still, frowning as he tried to remember the way.

"Oh this is just _priceless_!" Jac sighed as she folded her arms and waited for him to make a decision.

"Wait...it's definitely _this_ way...I think..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him quickly, humming the Mission Impossible theme tune, making her giggle. They ran, drunkenly, down the corridor and came to a dead end, with a lift. Michael turned and smiled, gloatingly as he pushed the button summoning the lift. "Am I good, or am I good?" he smiled as he leant against the panel, watching Jac. She was beginning to feel the second wave of alcohol hitting her, especially after running around in circles all evening.

"God, can't we just hurry up? I'll bet if they _were_ doing anything, it's long finished by now!" she said dryly as Michael started laughing again.

"Hey, Naylor...all good things to those who drunkenly seek it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lift, hitting the button for the ground floor.

"What...they'll be on Keller!" she complained, leaning back against the lift and groaning.

"Exactly...that's just what they'll be expecting..." he said conspiratorially.

"They won't be expecting _anything_ because as far as they're concerned, we left _hours_ ago!" she said loudly.

"Exactly...we need to keep up that pretence. We get off at the ground floor and head up the stairwell...they'll never see it coming!" he insisted, holding out his hand to steady himself against the side.

"Fine...but you better not sing your own bloody theme tune again." she scolded as they exited the lift and headed over to the stairs. Jac elected to simply stalk across the lobby as Michael, on the other hand, began darting about, his hands held together like a gun. He kept looking over his shoulders and motioning for her to follow him as he tried to be out 'in the open' as little as possible. Jac simply sighed and ignored the spectacle he was making of himself, pushing open the stairwell door and letting it close behind her, hitting him in the face.

"Ouch!" came the muffled sound from behind her and she grinned, turning and adopting a look of mock-concern.

"Oh dear, I'm _so_ sorry! I do hope that didn't damage your brain-cell." she said sympathetically as she headed up the stairs, him following behind, rubbing his head.

* * *

The evening had quietened down somewhat and Serena was trying to catch a few moments rest in her office until the door opened and Hanssen appeared.

"Oh what _now_? Can't I even get a _few_ moments peace?" she asked, frustrated, as she stood up to follow him to the ward. He held up his hands and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Ms. Campbell, I thought we could use this time wisely and work on our report for the Board meeting Friday." he stated as she sighed, accepting her fate.

"Yes, of course. Where do you want to do it?" she asked tiredly and Hanssen's eyebrows shot up at her question.

"I'm sorry?" he stuttered as she looked at him in annoyance.

"The report...where do you want to do it?" she asked again as he swallowed and his eyes darted around nervously.

"There would appear to be more room in the staffroom, if that's where you _want_ to do it?" he said mischievously. Serena nodded and waved her hand vaguely.

"Yes fine, let's get on with it." said hurriedly, completely missing the meaning in Hanssen's question. He followed her from her office and realised she must either be _very_ tired or she simply hadn't been flirted with in a while. At least, that's what he thought he was doing. His face turned into a mask of confusion as they reached the staffroom and she headed to the kettle, flicking it on. "Coffee?" she asked, turning.

"Yes please." He took a seat, placing the folder on the table as he pulled her chair closer. Opening the file, he turned to the relevant section and removed a pen from the pocket of his jacket. Serena watched him, as she placed a mug down in front of him.

"I do hope that pen wasn't there the _whole_ time and you simply didn't want to share." she said threateningly as he felt his cheeks turn red and he looked down.

"Shall we get on with it, Ms. Campbell?" he asked as she sighed, sat beside him and leant closer to get a look at the page he was showing her.

"Now, first things first..." He stated, running his finger down the page until it reached the point he was looking for. "...the death of Mr. Malick's patient Mr. Lehmann. The cause of death was heart failure, but as he was being operated on at the time, it is unclear as of yet whether the Board will require an investigation." Serena read the snippet he had just spoken aloud and nodded her head, sipping her coffee.

"I would imagine they'll require _some_ form of inquiry to be carried out." she said grumpily as Hanssen turned to face her.

"You don't agree?" She paused for a moment, then looked him in the eye.

"No...I don't agree. Mr. Malick did everything by the book, we were given _no_ previous warning of any pre-existing medical ailments. There was nothing else we could have done, under the circumstances." Hanssen smiled at her use of the word 'us' instead of 'him', showing she was backing him 100%.

"Good to hear, Ms. Campbell." He smiled at her before returning his attention to the file in front of him. "There is also the small matter of Thursday's meeting." Serena's heart suddenly lifted at the prospect of being able to go straight home instead of hanging around until 7pm. "As I will be stuck in meetings all day and will not have had time to eat...I suggest we make our meeting a dinner one." he stated, turning to look at her and noticing the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, well we could re-arrange if that makes things easier for you?" she asked, meeting his gaze and noticing a slight disappointment in his eyes.

"There will be no need for that. It simply seems to make more sense to combine the two necessary evils." Serena's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair, folding her arms.

"I see, so having a meeting with me is a 'necessary evil' is it?" she asked, watching him squirm as she stood up, taking her mug to the sink.

"No, I didn't mean that. What I meant was, well, it would be more efficient to multi-task!" he stammered, trying to retract what he'd said to annoy her. Serena suddenly laughed as she leant back against the counter-top, feeling amused.

"I _know_ what you meant." she said gently, smiling at him. "Although you could have said it a little better." He relaxed and exhaled, nodding in agreement.

"Absolutely right, Ms. Campbell...I apologise." She stood staring at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath and standing up straight.

"Well, the ward's not going to run itself!" she said, heading for the door. As she was nearing it, she heard Hanssen speak.

"What about later tonight?" he asked confidently, watching her turn to face him slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I hadn't forgotten." She smirked as she turned and left the room, Hanssen's eyes twinkling.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Glad you're all enjoying the story! To be fair, it keeps mutating so even ****_I'm _****not sure where this will end up :) Please keep on reviewing)**

**Chapter 4**

"Michael, what are we actually meant to _do_ once we get there? Do you really think she's going to allow two drunk Consultants to roam the hospital?" she whispered urgently as he continued on up the stairs, losing steam slightly.

"She won't even...know we're...there..." he panted, eyes widening as he took a deep breath in. "Wow! How do people _climb_ these suckers every day!?" He shook his head incredulously as Jac rolled her eyes and climbed past him, not breaking a sweat. "Hey! Never leave a man behind!" he complained as she turned and looked down at him.

"I don't see a man." She feigned innocence as he scowled at her and continued up towards her.

"Can we pause...drink stop?" he asked as he produced a hip-flask from his back pocket. Jac's eyes lit up instantly as she took a seat on the top step on the landing they were on and he joined her. Taking a swig and passing her the flask, he grimaced and swallowed the whiskey, smacking his lips appreciatively.

"That's good whiskey." Jac agreed as she took another swig, passing him the flask back. She could feel the alcohol burning in her chest and relished the feeling of warmth.

"So...what happened in Sweden?" he asked suddenly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I mean, Hanssen leaves, you leave, you come back, Hanssen comes back...you _did_ go after him, right?" Jac kept her gaze in front of her, but could feel her head swimming slightly. Sighing, she decided it wouldn't hurt if _one_ more person knew.

"His father was ill. He went back to Sweden to sort out his father's Company which, incidentally, was the company willing to invest £40,000,000 in Holby City." she paused, turning to Michael. "Hey...Serena was the one who sent me after him...you don't think..." Michael's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No, there's no way they've been at it _that_ long...surely!?" They looked at each other and Jac giggled.

"Just imagine...the two most senior members of staff having a secret affair that _nobody_ even knew about?" she giggled again as she took the flask from him and took a swig. "They'd have to be _masters_ of deception! All those board meetings, HOD meetings, _working_ weekends..." They both fell silent as they passed the flask between each other. "Is this right?" she asked suddenly, turning to face him looking concerned. "Shouldn't we let them have their privacy?" Michael pretended to think about it for a moment before snorting and standing up.

"No way, man! This is just _too_ big to ignore." he said, stumbling on the step slightly as Jac reached up to steady him.

"Okay, then let's catch them at it...so to speak!" she laughed as Michael screwed up his face. As they continued up the stairs, Michael began to sing loudly, and out of key.

_"Let's get it owwwwwn, Oh baby,_

_Let's get it owwwwwn, let's love babyyyyy..." _

He began to dance and gyrate his hips exaggeratedly, Jac falling into fits of laughter at the expression on his face. To her, he looked as if he was having a rather uncomfortable bowel movement, and she told him as such.

"You're just jealous 'coz you don't have these _moooooves_!" he said, thrusting his hips from side to side, Jac trying to get away as he grabbed her and spun her around on the landing.

"Stop it you idiot!" she laughed. "We're both going to end up at the foot of the stairs, our bodies nothing but mangled heaps!" As Michael pulled her close and began dancing with her, they heard a door open on the level above them and voices enter the stairwell. She sucked in her breath suddenly and Michael pulled them back against the wall, craning his neck slightly to try and see who it was.

"Okay...goodnight Mr. Hanssen!" shouted a voice as footsteps began to sound, getting louder and louder. Jac looked at Michael and sniggered nervously, knowing instantly who was descending the stairs. The pair stood silently and waited until the unmistakeable figure of Elliot Hope bounced into view. He stopped suddenly when he saw them, and regarded them curiously over the top of his glasses.

"Ms. Naylor...Mr. Spence..." he said cautiously as he stared at the two consultants, stood with their backs against the wall, trying not to sway from the alcohol but failing miserably.

"Good evening Professor Hope." Jac smiled as she tried to focus all her energies on staying upright and not showing how drunk she really was.

"I thought you'd left hours ago...what are you still doing here?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as he looked from Jac to Michael.

"Nothing, Jac forgot her...thing...so we're going to get it." Michael slurred as Elliot smiled his understanding and stepped closer to them.

"Well don't let Ms. Campbell or Mr. Hanssen see you!" he warned, tapping the side of his nose and continuing down the stairs. "Goodnight." he shouted back over his shoulder.

"Night!" They both replied in unison. Once they were sure he was out of earshot they dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Oh no...he's never going to let me forget this!" she complained, groaning and leaning her head back against the wall.

"Hey...we were never here, remember?" He winked conspiratorially as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Come on, let's just get up there, see what needs to be seen, then get the hell out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan." Michael replied as they once again set off rather more sluggishly up the stairs.

* * *

Hanssen was back in his office, finishing up his paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he answered loudly as the door opened swiftly and in came Chantelle. "Ah, Nurse Lane. How may I be of assistance?" he asked lightly as she beamed at him.

"We've just had a referral up from AAU, but he's not very happy." Hanssen sat still, trying to decipher what she was telling him.

"What do you mean, Nurse Lane?"

"Well, the patient is quite drunk...he was being quite loud and disruptive. Ms. Campbell seemed to have it under control but I thought maybe if you gave him one of your death stares..." she said simply and Hanssen chuckled.

"Very well Nurse Lane." he smiled as he got to his feet ready to follow her from the room. "Although, for the record, I _don't_ give death stares." he protested as she smiled knowingly.

"Oh don't you? My mistake." She headed for the door, both of them smiling to themselves. As he stepped onto Keller, he could instantly hear the bedlam the drunk patient was causing.

"Mr. Wallis, you need to _calm_ down and _sit_ down please." Serena was attempting to guide the man back to his bed but he was having none of it.

"No! I don't _need_ to sit down!" As Hanssen arrived next to Serena, she looked up, sighing loudly.

"Mr. Wallis, 35 years old, impaled himself on a pitch-fork." She gave him an exasperated look before turning back to the patient. "Look, I know you may _feel_ well enough to be moving around, but you've just had a sharp object removed from your thigh and I need you to please get back into bed! The alcohol is most probably masking the pain." she explained as he stared at her through bleary eyes, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Oh, you're _very_ beautiful. Okay, I'll do it. But only because you're _lovely_." he emphasised as Serena looked up at Hanssen, blushing before helping him into his bed.

"There we are! See, isn't that much better?"

"Mmm." he replied, his head lolling to the side, him falling asleep within seconds. Serena shuddered as she began to move away from the bed, motioning for Chantelle to head over and do his Obs now he was asleep.

"Well you handled that situation perfectly Ms. Campbell." he stated as they walked towards the Nurses' Station.

"He was harmless really, just _very_ drunk." she smiled as she reached the Nurses' Station, picked up his file and flicked through it, finding the X-Ray. "Have a look at this." she said as she handed him the X-Ray and awaited his verdict.

"It seems he is a very lucky man!" he exclaimed as he saw exactly where the fork had embedded itself in his thigh.

"Quite. An inch to the right and he'd have been singing soprano." she said candidly, smirking as Hanssen swallowed nervously. She took back the X-Ray, sticking it in the file and headed around to the other side of the desk, sifting through another pile of dense files. Picking up the armful of work, she moved out from behind the station and headed towards her office, Hanssen accompanying her.

"How many electives are on the list for tomorrow?" he asked, watching Chantelle hurrying past with a kidney dish filled with whatever Mr. Wallis had drunk earlier.

"There are 4 down for the afternoon. 3 Hernia repairs and one Colectomy." Suddenly, she stopped still and turned to face Hanssen. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" she asked him as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She widened her eyes and glanced quickly to her right before looking back at him.

"Well don't look now, but I believe we have two little pixies at the end of the ward who believe themselves to be invisible." she said , smirking as Hanssen looked to where she had indicated. He frowned as he saw Michael Spence pressed up against the wall, thinking he was somehow blending in...and Jac Naylor stood against the wall opposite him, bending down and attempting to disguise herself by pulling her coat up over her head. He turned slowly back to Serena and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She sighed, long-sufferingly as she handed her files to him and headed towards the two clearly inebriated Consultants.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Another chapter done and dusted! Please review as I love to know how my work is being received! Thanks :) )**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh crap, she's coming this way!" Michael panicked as he began to turn in circles, wondering what to do.

"Act sober!" Jac hissed as she stood up straight just as Serena reached them, an unsure look on her face.

"Good evening. May I ask what you're doing here at this hour?" she asked them authoritatively, her voice low and commanding. Michael stepped towards her, holding his arms out wide.

"Ah there she is! The Iron Lady herself!" Michael slurred as she stepped back from him, wrinkling her nose as she smelt the alcohol.

"Just how much have you had to drink!?" she asked him angrily, reaching out to keep him upright as he stumbled slightly.

"Not much...have we Jac?" She shook her head in agreement, using the wall to lean against slightly. Michael reached an arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

"Ah you know...I _miss_ you down on AAU! Now I _never_ thought I'd say that!" he laughed as she wrapped an arm around his waist, attempting to keep him upright. Hanssen was still stood at the other end of the ward, not knowing whether he should interfere or not. However, when he saw Michael wrap an arm around Serena and her reciprocate the gesture, he felt his stomach churn. He headed towards them, not really knowing what he would do once he arrived there.

"Yes yes, I miss you too." Serena was cooing at Michael who could barely stand up straight. "Ah Mr. Hanssen..." she said, noticing him standing to her left. "...it appears at least one of our Consultants is a little worse for wear, I wonder, would you mind calling a taxi?" He nodded stiffly as he went to turn around.

"No! There's no need...we already ordered one." Jac intervened, Hanssen turning back and nodding his understanding.

"Very good. Well if Mr. Spence would kindly release Ms. Campbell we can get back to work and I strongly suggest that you two leave the premises...given your current intoxication." Michael kissed Serena once more, giving Hanssen a sly glance as he stepped back, holding his elbow out for Jac to link her arm through his.

"Well goodnight Seniors...don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave very much." Serena quipped as she stood watching them swaying back down the corridor, her arms crossed. Turning to Hanssen, she raised her eyebrows. "Americans." she sighed as Hanssen smiled, following her back to the ward.

Once Michael and Jac had reached the stairwell he stood up straight and became instantly more sober.

"Wow, I have to say, you make a good drunk actor." she said, silently clapping her hands as he bowed low, almost falling over.

"Well, it wasn't exactly _all_ acting, but did you see the way he was looking at her?" Jac had to admit it, even she'd noticed the tension between the two of them, and not just any tension..._sexual_ tension.

"I think you're right. Kissing Serena was a good move, did you see his eyes light up and his nostrils flare? His nostrils _always_ give him away when he's really annoyed." she stated as she thought back to a time in his office when he had verbally torn a strip off her, nostrils going wild.

"Man, I'm telling you, they'll end up in the on-call room before the night is out!" Jac suddenly had an idea and she turned to Michael, a sly smile upon her lips.

"What do you reckon we're in there waiting for them?" she asked as Michael turned to her and smiled widely.

"I think you're _finally_ speaking my language, Naylor." They both turned and snuck, carefully, back to Keller's on-call room. As they reached the door, they elaborately looked up and down the ward and when they thought they hadn't been seen, they opened the door and crashed through, giggling loudly as they tried to find a place to hide.

* * *

Serena stood at the window in her office, coffee mug in hand, watching the lights of the City twinkle brightly . She sipped her drink as she leant her head from side to side, attempting to stretch out her neck muscles. She had found her shoulders and upper back becoming more and more restricted lately as she didn't spend as much time looking after herself as she knew she should. She sighed, thinking back to a few weeks ago when she had been on a night-shift with Hanssen.

It had begun as a usual shift, only a few beds occupied and they had both found themselves working closely in the staffroom, going over reports. She wasn't entirely sure _how_ it had happened, but as their shifts drew to a close, they had ended up in the On-call room...together. They had made a deal that whatever had happened between them in that room, stayed in that room. There was no further talk about it or any subtle references until it had happened again...and again. Still they maintained that no word of it was to leave the room and each kept to their word. Serena began to think back over Hanssen's actions tonight and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. The way he had gently held her hands as he tied her necklace, the advice he had wanted for 'another' doctor, his obvious annoyance at Michael Spence... She chuckled as she reasoned that his annoyance could very well have been because Michael, a top Consultant had the audacity to show up at the hospital, completely and utterly wasted. However, the rest of his actions all seemed to point to what they had agreed would not happen.

She put down her coffee and reached her hands up in the air, stretching out her back as she heard the door open behind her. Shifting her torso slightly so she could see the doorway, she saw Hanssen watching her, a look of amusement on his face. Turning back to look out of the window she dropped her arms, reaching for her coffee once more.

"You're going to give me a complex." she said dryly as he frowned in confusion.

"In what way?"

"Well you've barely left my side all evening. What's the matter...don't trust me?" she asked wickedly as she turned her head momentarily and flashed him a smile before returning her gaze out the window. She began to subconsciously raise and drop her shoulders, working out the tension as she suddenly felt his hands on them. She held her breath as he began to massage them gently, causing her to close her eyes as she relaxed into his touch. She knew she needed to stop this now before it went any further, but that didn't mean she relished the prospect. "Henrik..." she mumbled, trying to pull herself away from the tranquil place he'd taken her. "...Henrik we _promised_ this wouldn't happen." she whispered as his hands came to a standstill, but he didn't remove them. He stared at the back of her head and cursed himself and their _promise_. They stood in silence for a few moments before he summoned all his courage.

"What if...what if I've changed my mind?" he asked carefully, feeling her tense up slightly in his grasp. She refused to look at him, choosing instead to watch the traffic going by in the distance.

"It doesn't matter. Neither of us is in any sort of place to begin having _feelings_." she explained quietly as he hung his head. He knew she was right, that none of this made sense...so then why did he hate her for saying it? If Serena was being honest with herself, she'd also broken their promise and had found herself feeling more for the enigmatic CEO lately. It had only meant to be a casual thing, a release, and it _had_ been. Serena had felt more relaxed the past few weeks than she had for months, as had Hanssen. He removed his hands from her shoulders and stood awkwardly beside her, clearing his throat.

"Does this mean our _meeting_ later is off?" She looked sideways at him, taking in his chiselled cheekbones, angular jaw and his lips...

"I didn't say that." she whispered, as he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thanks for all your views and reviewing! I do love a bit of the Big H and Serena :) )**

**Chapter 6**

"Michael." Jac whispered. "Michael..." she persisted in a sing-song voice.

"What now, woman?" he asked frustrated as he rolled out from his hiding position between the wardrobe and chest of drawers. He looked up at the wardrobe as she spoke again, opening and closing the door as if the wardrobe was speaking.

"Michael...I am your father..." She spoke in a deep voice, laughing hysterically as he stood up, shaking his head and sitting on the bed. Slowly, she opened the doors and stood in the wardrobe, striking a pose.

"Oh fabulous darling!" Michael enthused as he knelt up on the bed, invisible camera in hand. "Oh yes, give me fierce...yes MORE baby...give me pouty...Oh you're _amazing_!" he shouted as Jac jumped out of the wardrobe, laughing and joined him on the bed.

"Got any of that whiskey left?" He sighed long-sufferingly as he handed her the flask, shaking his head.

"Ah you're a bad influence on me, Naylor. I was a Saint until I met you." Jac looked at him and snorted.

"Yes of course you were, you were literally next choice for Pope." she scoffed, taking a swig of the drink. Michael leant back on his elbows, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of the bed.

"What about you? Were you always this way?" he asked as she turned her head sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well, have you always been so driven and ambitious?" he amended as she looked at him sceptically before shrugging.

"I suppose so. I learnt early on the only person you can rely on is yourself. I wanted to be the best I could be...and I am." she said simply, taking another swig before passing him the flask.

"Wow, aren't we modest!" Michael laughed.

"I don't see the point in modesty. If you know you're good at something, celebrate it." She stated, reaching out, snatching the flask and taking another drink. "God this is going to be boring waiting for _those_ two." she sighed, fiddling with the flask lid.

"Hey! Ah I wonder if they're still here..." Michael muttered, jumping off the bed and heading to the chest of drawers, opening to top one. "Ah yes!" He turned ominously, holding up a pack of playing cards, shaking them temptingly. "Strip poker?" he asked as Jac rolled her eyes.

"I'll play cards with you, but not strip poker." she said as he took a seat opposite her.

"Okay, Okay fine...strip snap?" he teased as she punched him on the arm.

"If we're going to play strip _anything_...I need more alcohol." she said defiantly as Michael held up his finger, heading back to the wardrobe and kneeling beside it, stretching his arm down behind it. He made grunting noises as he reached for whatever was back there, Jac watching him in anticipation.

"Got it!" he smiled triumphantly as he produced a half-full bottle of Malt Whiskey. "This has been here _almost_ as long as I have!" he joked, flopping down next to her and crossing his legs beneath him.

"Whose is it?" she asked, eagerly reaching out her hands.

"It was a gift Ric got for Christmas one year...I took it, thinking it would be funny when he noticed, but he never mentioned it." he shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever I need a little something after a long shift, it's always here waiting for me!" he winked as she took hold of the bottle, unscrewed the top and took a long drink.

"Wow..." she coughed. "...that is some _serious_ whiskey!" Michael took back the bottle, smiling.

"I know. Right, shall I deal?" he asked, eyeing her as she nodded, shrugging, and mirrored his sitting position. "Okay...maybe you should just strip now? Save us the formality of _actually_ having to play?" he asked jokingly as she glared at him, smiling darkly.

"We'll soon see who'll be doing the stripping." she answered confidently, picking up the cards he had just dealt her. Smirking inwardly, she kept her face straight as she stared at him, awaiting his move.

* * *

"Yes, but if we did the procedure laparoscopically, it would be much quicker and he'd be out of here tomorrow!"

"I understand what you are saying Ms. Campbell, and under normal circumstances I would quite agree with you. However, I believe it would be in the patient's best interests to undergo surgery to remove the tissue." She sighed, frustrated.

"How can you say that? His recovery time would be almost _halved_..."

"I've said all I'm going to say on the matter, Ms. Campbell. He will undergo surgery tomorrow, as planned." Hanssen turned sharply and headed back towards the patient to deliver the news.

"The arrogant..." She fumed as she felt a presence appear beside her. Turning, she saw Chantelle's 'understanding' smile that she normally reserved for patients.

"Would you like a cupcake, Ms. Campbell?" she asked sweetly as Serena raised her eyebrows. "Sugar levels can dip at this time of the morning." she pushed as she sensed Serena's resolve weakening.

"Oh alright. Just one." she said, choosing the smallest, most unique-looking miniature cup-cake. "Thank you." she smiled, taking a bite and then another, finishing it. "Mmm, they're good." she enthused as Chantelle beamed.

"Thanks! I made them myself." she said brightly.

"Of course you did." Serena answered as she moved away from the Nurses' Station, towards Mr. Wallis who had recently woken up, slightly worse for wear. "Mr. Wallis...how are you feeling?" she asked kindly, removing his file from the end of the bed and reaching for the hand sanitiser.

"Oh god, like I never want to drink again." he complained, his thick Northern accent coming through.

"That's an interesting accent, where are you from originally?" she asked him as he smiled.

"Burnley, Lancashire...born and bred." he replied proudly as Serena moved to stand beside him.

"Have you lived here long?" she asked as she reached down to have a look at his thigh.

"Aye, about 6 month." he replied, gasping as she gently felt around the wound.

"Sorry. Now, you'll need to try and keep this clean for tonight...it was decided to leave it un-dressed to allow a more natural healing." she explained as he nodded.

"Aye, I'll try not to go bloody gallivanting again tonight!" he laughed as she stood back and smiled.

"Just take it easy, okay?" He nodded and she put his file back before heading back to the Nurses' Station, spotting Hanssen stood there, nose in a file. She scowled at his back, wondering if he'd feel it and turn around, but he didn't. She reached the station and they stood side by side, each reading their respective files before she picked up a pen and headed back towards her office, noticing some boxes that needed ticking. She reached her office, took a seat and began to work through the sheets.

Hanssen was frustrated. He simply couldn't work with the woman without them having a disagreement about _something_! He frowned as he continued writing in the file he was reviewing. She could always manage to wind him up, sometimes by not even trying to. He finished what he was writing and threw down the pen, handing Chantelle the file before deciding to head to the On-Call room and make sure it was not currently in use...although he couldn't see any reason why it would be. As he was nearing the door, he could hear murmurs and giggling coming from within. His heart stopped momentarily and he worried it was Serena in there with somebody else. He didn't like the idea of eavesdropping, but he couldn't see any other way of knowing who was in there, short of bursting in on them unexpectedly. He stepped closer to the door, leading with his ear, and listened carefully.

_"...what are we going to do when they actually arrive?"_

_"Well, we expose ourselves...in a manner of speaking." _There was more giggling.

_"Maybe we should get a photo of them? Get it blown up and printed, hang it from the building with the caption 'Hospital CEO and Senior Consultant get each other's pulses racing'!" _There was more laughter and then the unmistakeable sound of Michael Spence's voice.

_"This is going to be amazing, Naylor! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to torment Serena!" _

Hanssen had heard enough. He stepped away from the door, terrified, and raced to Serena's office, barging in. She looked up, startled and laughed.

"Well by all means, come on in Mr. Hanssen. How may I be of service?" She noticed Hanssen was very pale and he appeared to be sweating profusely. "Henrik, are you okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned as she stood up and moved around to the other side of the desk, raising the back of her hand to his forehead. "What on earth has happened?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes. He swallowed and took a breath, trying not to panic.

"They know." he said simply as she frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who knows about what?" He looked at her and tried again.

"Mr. Spence and Ms. Naylor. They know...about us." he finished as her eyes widened and she found she was lost for words.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Oh dear, naughty naughty goings-on! I hope you all enjoy this next snippet...please review :) )**

**Chapter 7**

"Look, just _calm down_!" she insisted as she paced the office, thinking. "They can't know _anything_...not for certain..." she suddenly turned to face him. "..._that's_ why they're in there waiting, they want proof! Ooh I am going to _kill_ Michael!" she seethed as Hanssen snorted.

"I don't really think _that's_ wise, Ms. Campbell." he said seriously as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait...what are they doing in there now?" she asked and Hanssen looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not sure, I don't possess X-Ray vision, Ms. Campbell...although it would make my job much easier." he mused as she huffed in frustration.

"Well did they still sound drunk?"

"Hmm, yes, they were slurring their words." he surmised as a smile crept onto her lips.

"They don't know, we know they know..." she said jokingly as Hanssen's face remained blank. Sighing, she continued. "Well why don't we find out exactly what they're up to...maybe we could play them at their own game?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes as Hanssen smiled in understanding. Following her from her office, they headed briskly towards the On-Call room, coming to a stop just before. "Did you know part of the blind sticks?" she asked him as he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Well I had to check the room thoroughly before we used it for any...meetings." she cleared her throat as Hanssen smiled, impressed.

"Well, it seems you think of everything." he said lightly as her eyes suddenly widened and she groaned. "What is it?"

"Oh I'll bet they found the Whiskey." she said regretfully, sighing. "It was good whiskey...apparently a bottle of Ric's that had gone missing a while back." Hanssen frowned.

"It's not advisable to keep alcohol in the hospital On-Call room." he commented as she turned and smiled incredulously.

"But it _is_ advisable to have sex with co-workers?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"That depends on the co-worker." he answered, smirking as she laughed quietly.

"Anyway, come here." she said as she moved towards the window to the left of the door and pointed in triumph at the bottom corner of the glass. "See, the blind gets stuck a couple of inches above the bottom." she explained as she leant down carefully, slowly moving her face to look through the gap, cupping her hands around her eyes to keep out the light. After a few moments, she stood up and smiled dangerously at Hanssen. "I think the tables may have turned." she said as he moved to take a look. He sucked in air nervously as he noticed that Jac Naylor appeared to be passed out, wearing only her lingerie. Michael was in a similarly vexing position, wearing only his boxers and cuddled up to Jac's sleeping form. Hanssen stood up and looked at Serena as she removed her phone from her pocket, winking. He looked up and down the corridor nervously as she opened the correct app on her phone and got the camera ready.

"I really don't think this is wise." he stated as she quirked an eyebrow, throwing him a dangerous look. Clearing his throat, he gently opened the door and stood back, allowing Serena to step into the room a little ways and take a few incriminating photos. He was beginning to worry she was up to something, when she stepped back out of the room, pulling the door to gently behind her. She held up her phone for him to see and he noticed she had strategically placed the bottle of whiskey between them on the bed. He looked up at her and chuckled uncomfortably. "Remind me not to get on your bad side...no more than I already do." he added as she smirked.

"Oh Mr. Hanssen, if you'd been on my _bad_ side, I doubt you'd still be here." she said coyly. He nodded stiffly as they turned to walk down the corridor back to the ward, both slightly annoyed at the fact their 'meeting' would clearly have to wait.

"What will you do with the photo?" he asked her as she thought about it for a moment.

"Probably show it to Michael tomorrow and explain to him that it's not nice to have your private affairs made the subject of gossip..." she decided, adding "...and that if such rumours ever reached my ears, I'd be forced to _accidentally_ send this photo to everyone at the hospital." she smirked as Hanssen laughed in agreement. He suddenly had a thought.

"You know...Keller is not the only ward in Holby to have an On-Call room." he said seriously as she nodded.

"I see. Are you suggesting we relocate our 'meeting' due to unforeseen circumstances?" she asked lightly as he checked his watch.

"Seeing as we will both be finishing in just under an hour...and our usual 'meeting' room is occupied...what would you say to holding it at my house?" he asked suddenly as she stopped, turning to face him.

"We agreed..." she began, but he cut her off, pulling her into the unoccupied side-room.

"Serena, I don't care what we agreed." he paused, trying to choose the right words. "Is there any way we can _amend_ the agreement?" he asked quietly as she frowned, dropping her gaze.

"I don't know..." she began, but he stopped her.

"To simply include our homes. I'd say it would make for a more _comfortable_ 'meeting' as well as the option of dinner." he stated as she looked up at him and found herself smiling, then chuckling.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" He stared back at her momentarily, his eyes flitting about nervously.

"I suppose so." he concluded as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you're not very good at it." she smiled as he looked at the ground, turning red. She stepped closer to him and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I didn't say that was a _bad_ thing." she whispered as he raised his eyes to hers and smiled. "We'd better get back. Who knows what kind of mayhem has happened in our absence. She turned and headed for the door, Hanssen following, both exiting the room as Consultants...nothing more.

* * *

Jac's senses slowly came back to her as she came closer to waking. She could smell the strong scent of whiskey near her face and winkled her nose as she groaned loudly. She took a moment to check in with herself and see how she was feeling, physically, when she realised she wasn't alone. Forcing open her eyes, slowly, she looked down at Michael Spence's sleeping form, huddled into her side, breathing heavily. Noticing the light streaming in from the windows, she realised she was near-enough naked. Embarrassment washing over her, she pushed him away from her as she sat up gingerly. She instantly regretted the movement, feeling a loud, thumping begin in the base of her skull. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she knew she'd need to rehydrate herself quickly if she had any hope of working today. Searching around the room for her clothes, she hastily pulled them on, doing up the button on her jeans as Michael stirred.

"What...where am I? Ugh my head." he complained as he rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands, groaning.

"Get up! We can't let anyone catch us in here...it's a damn good job Serena and Hanssen didn't feel the need to use the room last night!" she snapped as she pulled on her t-shirt.

"Oh God..." Michael cried as he sat up and reached for his head, rubbing it gently. "...how much did we..." he stopped when he saw the empty bottle of whiskey lying next to him. "ALL OF IT!?" he cursed loudly as he looked over at Jac and grimaced. "Well that explains why I want to die." he said dryly as she smirked.

"Look, get yourself up and sort yourself out. I'm heading to Darwin to get changed and clean myself up a bit." she headed towards the door, reaching for the handle and pausing as the door opened. Looking back over her shoulder, she frowned. "You don't think anyone would have seen..." she trailed off, giving him a knowing look.

"Nah, we'd have heard if someone had come in. Trust me, I'm a light-sleeper." he said confidently as she looked at him sceptically before exiting the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thank you so much for all the reviews! Penultimate chapter...hope you like it! :))**

**Chapter 8**

Standing at the sink in the midday sun, looking out at his so-called _garden_...Serena decided it definitely needed some TLC. She gazed forlornly at the forgotten patio furniture, currently being strangled by weeds and thorns, sighing. Sipping her coffee, she jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist as Hanssen came to stand behind her, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Nice shower?" she asked as she smiled at the feeling of warmth coming from him.

"Mhmm." he replied as he continued to kiss her gently, snuggling into her neck. She tilted her head slightly, allowing him better access and giggled softly. "You smell wonderful." he breathed as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking out into the garden with her.

"Coffee?" she asked as he tightened his hold on her and groaned.

"In a moment." he answered, keeping his face buried in her neck. They both stood in silence until Serena put down her mug at the edge of the sink and turned to face him. He looked down at her, a serious look on his face as he bent and kissed her delicately. Pulling back, he smiled down at her and released his hold as he moved towards the kettle. Serena shook her head in wonder as she headed through to the living room, hunting for her phone. Finding it stuffed down the side of the sofa, she checked her messages, sending a quick one to her daughter.

_Hope you didn't get up to mischief last night, I'll be home by 7 x_

Placing the phone down on the coffee table, she turned to see Hanssen entering the room, coffee mug in hand.

"I was just texting Eleanor." she explained unnecessarily as he nodded in understanding, leaning against the doorframe and sipping his drink. She turned to face him as he watched her closely, an unreadable expression on his face. "What?" she asked him as he tilted his head to the side, pondering something. He started to speak, but paused for a moment, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I was simply going to point out that we don't need to be at the hospital for another 2 hours at least." he stated as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have something in mind, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked as he looked her over.

"Well it would be a shame to _waste_ that time, don't you think?" he asked almost nervously as she stepped towards him.

"Now that you mention it, I probably should be getting out of this coffee-stained shirt." she said coyly as she began to unbutton it, continuing to move towards him. Hanssen swallowed nervously, watching her fingers make light work of the buttons as she stood before him, shirt hanging open. His eyes were transfixed on the pale, smooth skin in front of him as he said distractedly

"But your shirt isn't coffee-stained." She reached for his mug, splashing warm coffee onto herself.

"Clumsy me." she commented, as she put the mug on the table next to them as Hanssen stepped forwards, unsure, reaching his hands to her shoulders. He allowed his arms to slowly slip down the length of her arms, taking the shirt with them, until it had fallen to the floor. He stared at her, as he pulled her closer, running his hands down her back as he leant in and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist. Kissing hungrily, he felt the familiar desire for her burning inside him. He had never wanted anyone this badly before, he realised as he manoeuvred them towards the sofa. He had found himself beginning to look forward to their night-shift encounters, ensuring they shared at least one a week. He heard Serena moan, as he pushed her gently down onto the sofa, following her.

* * *

Michael sat in his office, head in his hands, focusing all his efforts on not throwing up. He took deep breaths as he heard the door open and then close again. He didn't bother to look up, simply waiting for whoever it was to begin speaking.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!?" Michael groaned loudly as he raised his head to look at the rather gleeful Consultant stood in his office.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." he moaned as he felt another wave of nausea wash over him. Serena moved towards his desk, a sly smile on her lips.

"Now, I don't know what you think you were doing last night, turning up to the Hospital under the influence of alcohol and proceeding to use the On-call room for what I can only describe as 'drunken fornication'..." she said quietly and dangerously as he slowly raised his eyes to hers "...but on _MY _watch, this is _never_ to happen again. Understood?" she asked him, glaring as he shrunk backwards, nodding dejectedly.

"Just for the record though, there was no _fornication_...we'd played strip poker." he explained as Serena smiled darkly and removed her mobile from her pocket, retrieving an image and turning the screen to face him.

"They say a picture speaks a thousand words...I wonder what this one could be interpreted as saying?" she asked as his eyes widened and he made a grab for the phone, but Serena was too fast. "Now, I _know_ why you were in there and if there is even a _hint_ of whispers about Mr. Hanssen and myself in this hospital, I will not _hesitate_ to send this image to each and every member of staff. Understand?" she asked him angrily as he nodded his head, holding up his hands in surrender. "Good." She smiled sweetly as she returned the phone to her pocket and headed for the door. "Oh, and Mr. Spence..." he looked up warily at her "...I think you owe Mr. Griffin a new bottle of whiskey." she said simply as she opened the door and exited his office. He groaned as he allowed his head to fall to the desk, resting on his forearms as he blotted out her harsh warning, and the harsh lights.

Serena was immensely pleased with herself as she returned to Keller, making a beeline for her office. As she entered, she saw Ric had been replaced by Hanssen who was stood waiting by her desk.

"Well hello, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked as she went to stand in front of him.

"I wanted to enquire about your little _chat_ with Mr. Spence. I presume he's still living?" he asked as she snorted.

"Yes, I daresay he is...although I doubt he'll be getting up to those kinds of shenanigans again anytime soon." she said, pleased, as he nodded at her.

"Good." he said, reaching to straighten a pencil discarded on her desk.

"Was there something else?" He looked at her thoughtfully, clearly wanting to say something. She stayed silent, allowing him to find the words in his own time.

"Tonight." he said quietly, before clearing his throat and speaking louder. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." His eyes held hers as she chewed her lip, thinking.

"Where?" He smiled at her, realising she'd all-but accepted.

* * *

Jac stood staring at her patient, discussing his options with his father. She sighed impatiently as he glanced at her and she cleared her throat.

"Look, if you don't have this procedure, you will die. I need to operate to find out _exactly_ what's going on in there." The young boy raised a hand to his chest as his breathing faltered momentarily.

"I don't want another one. Please, you have to fix this one." he panted as she stared at him.

"If you allow me to operate sooner rather than later, there is a greater chance of repair, considering the Hertzig is not too badly damaged." she explained. The boy nodded his head as he reached for the consent papers, signing them. His father smiled and nodded in thanks at Jac. Snatching the forms and spinning around, she headed to the ward desk, dropping them in Jonny's lap. "Get him prepped, Maconie." she ordered as she headed to the office she shared with Elliot Hope. Bursting through the door, she saw his hand stop midway to his mouth, a large sugar coated doughnut grasped in it. "He's consented." she said as she spun and left the room, Elliot dropping his snack and heading after her. As he caught up with her at the doors to Theatre, he spoke up.

"How on earth did you change his mind?" he asked, truly impressed she had managed to get consent from the patient who, that very morning, had told them there was no way he was going to allow them anywhere near him.

"I simply spelled out for him how potentially life-threatening his condition was and what an idiot he was being." she stated as she began to wash her hands. Elliot frowned disapprovingly, joining her in washing his hands.

"I'm sure he was very grateful to you." he joked as she gave him a withering look.

"So I was just meant to let him die, taking up a bed in the meantime?" she asked as Elliot exhaled, shaking his head.

"Of course not." he agreed, as they began to dry their hands. He looked over as the young patient was wheeled into the Anaesthesia room, looking slightly more than nervous. Elliot glanced at Jac as she rolled her eyes, marching out to no doubt tell him to get a grip.

"Look, I wasn't trying to scare you earlier, but I had to let you know the severity of your condition." she explained as she stood next to the bed, arms crossed. "It's my job to deliver the facts...not fantasy." He nodded his head in understanding and gave her a wan smile.

"It's fine, I understand. Thank you for being straight with me." She smiled stiffly as she returned to Elliot.

"Everything alright?" he asked her as she reached for her scrub cap.

"It will be once we get him opened up." she stated, dropping her arms dramatically and heading into the OR.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Well this story turned out completely different than I had envisaged at the beginning! I hope you all enjoyed it, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.) **

**Chapter 9**

"I thought you'd forgotten." Hanssen commented as Serena stood in the doorway, bottle of wine in hand.

"Sorry, emergency...you know how it is." she said as she handed him the bottle and he stepped aside to allow her to once again enter his home. Heading straight through to the living room, she took off her coat, dumping it on the sofa and turned to see him entering the living room, scrutinising the label on the wine bottle. "Meet with your standards?" she teased as he raised his eyes to hers and smiled.

"Very good choice." He came towards her and pulled her into an embrace as he kissed her passionately. "I hope you're hungry." he said as he moved towards the kitchen and she followed, inhaling the wonderful aromas coming from there.

"I am now." she smirked as he threw her a pleased look. She couldn't help but laugh at the state of the kitchen, as he turned to face her, a questioning look on his face. "Sorry! It's just...you're so clean and precise..." she said, suddenly gesturing around her "...but such a _messy_ cook! It looks like a bomb's gone off in here!" she giggled as he put down the bottle of wine and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not mess. It's _art_." he insisted as she laughed again and reached up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Come on." she said lightly, heading to the sink and filling it with hot water, adding washing up liquid. As they waited for their meal to finish cooking, they washed the many utensils Hanssen had used and Serena wiped down all the surfaces before turning to face him, satisfied.

"There...much better." she insisted as he looked around him nodding.

"Thank you, but I would have done it later." She smiled at him.

"I know you would have, but I wanted to help." His head snapped towards the cooker as the alarm sounded and he stepped towards it briskly, donning his oven gloves. He removed a large lasagne from the oven, placing it on the counter as Serena searched for plates.

"There's some salad in the fridge." he told her as she headed over and removed it, taking it through to put on the dining room table. Hanssen dished up their meal as she returned for the bottle of wine and two glasses, taking them through to the table. She poured them each a glass as he brought two plates through with perfectly sized portions of food. She smiled happily as he placed one in front of her and told her to help herself to the salad. As they ate, they talked about Hanssen's cooking experience which, it turned out, was quite extensive.

"How long did you work there for?" she asked him, surprised he had at one point, worked in a kitchen.

"Throughout my teenage years. We didn't have much money and that was a way for me to do my bit." he said earnestly as he sipped his wine. Serena was sat back in her chair, her stomach filled nicely, staring interestingly at Hanssen. She moved her leg towards him under the table and saw him raise his eyebrows as she began to rub her leg against his. She eyed him hungrily as he continued sipping his wine, watching her closely. Suddenly, when it became evident he could take no more, he stood up quickly, came around to her side of the table and pulled her up to standing. She looked up at him, surprised, as he turned towards the door, pulling her after him. They raced up the stairs to his bedroom, where they had begun the day, tugging frantically at each other's clothing.

* * *

"Christ..." Serena breathed as Hanssen held her close, absently stroking her shoulder. She was resting her head on his heaving chest, trying to slow her breathing. That had been the single most intense experience of her life, she couldn't quite believe it had happened. She had never known such a passion to come from Hanssen as he could barely contain himself...twice in a row. She was utterly spent as she lay there cuddled up to him, one arm draped across his stomach. She could feel his fingers stroking her shoulder , his other hand was resting on her arm.

"I'll take that as a positive response." he said lightly, nestling into her hair, kissing her head.

"Well things have certainly changed." she breathed "Twice in one day." she smiled, speaking generally.

"I think you'll find it's been significantly more than twice." he smiled, breathing in the smell of her hair as she laughed.

"What's suddenly changed? We were perfectly content with weekly meetings." she said as he reached his hand up to stroke her hair, wondering how to say what he knew he must.

"I'm afraid I've done what we said we wouldn't." he said suddenly as she tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "I think it's safe to say I have developed _feelings_ for you." he continued as she kept looking at him, her breathing picking up speed again. He stopped, frowning lightly and she raised a hand to his face, coaxing him. "I want you..._all_ of you." he said simply, looking down at her. "I want to be able to go to work in a morning, knowing I'll see you that evening." He smiled nervously down at her as she stroked his face, pulling herself up so she was leaning on her elbow next to him.

"Henrik..." she began, but he held up a hand and his eyes clouded over as he dropped his gaze.

"There's no need, I understand. We _did_ say we wouldn't let this happen." he rambled as she simply stared at him. Once he'd fallen quiet, she tried again.

"Finished?" she asked as he looked at her in surprise. "Now maybe if you'll shut up, I can finish what I was _trying_ to say." he nodded sheepishly and she saw the glimmer of hope return to his eyes. "What I was _going_ to say, was I think I've done the same. I know what I said, but I want to be with you." she told him as his face lit up and he smiled.

"You mean that?" he asked her, reaching a hand to her face.

"It's totally crazy, makes no sense and will probably result in quite a few arguments...but yes I'm sure." He sat up, bringing his lips to hers as he reduced her to silence once again. She opened her eyes in shock as she once again felt him pressing against her thigh. He pulled back and looked at her, desire in his eyes. "Third time's the charm." she said sultrily, reaching down and seeing his eyes widen.


End file.
